Candy Shop
by Flaming Orange Rose
Summary: Ichigo's sweet tooth has gotten out of hand recently, he even goes as far as raiding the Shoten for his sugar addiction. Does Urahara have a cure? … You bet he does. Yaoi. Oneshot. UraIchi.


**Pairing: UrahahaxIchigo**

**Summary: Ichigo's sweet tooth has gotten out of hand recently, he even goes as far as raiding the Shoten for his sugar addiction. Does Urahara have a cure?**

… **You bet he does.**

**A/N; I thought this would have been an obvious one to do. Probably because it's too cheesy to be true. Other authors are probably above doing something so obvious, but it's in my head now … yes it's Candy Shop by 50 Cent.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, duh, sex, oral, anal, sexual innuendos, yummy glacier cherry-popping goodness. XD**

**Candy Shop**

It was hardly a break in when the door slid open easily before him. So, even if he was feeling particularly evil that day – night – whatever, he couldn't press charges.

Ichigo was shaking slightly from the chill of the night, but also from his new found addiction to sugar and anything else that was sweet. His friends had become exasperated with the amount he consumed over the last week. Even Orihime's weirdest concoctions were not safe from his continuous consumption of the white gold.

Orihime, obviously, had been very excited that someone other than Rangiku was enjoying her cooking. Especially since it was Ichigo. But even she became concerned when he ate the entire piece of pie that Rukia had made that even Rukia herself wasn't ashamed to say it was a failure.

They all became so concerned that they had Chad search him every morning for the numerous snacks he hid about his person. Even Uryuu was impressed that he managed to hide so much without it showing.

It became harder and harder every day to hide the things he craved the most. Rukia had even gone to his dad and Yuzu saying how worried she and the rest of his friends were. Yuzu had immediately gasped and swore she wouldn't prepare another desert until Ichigo got over it. His dad …

Well Isshin was his usual goofy self and swore to stop Ichigo getting any sugary morsels if his life depended on it. Ichigo couldn't believe that they had all turned on him. It wasn't like he was getting fat or anything. In fact, he used all his extra energy to work out. That was a healthy balance right? And he still ate normal food as well. But the sugar …

He had gone without his sweet sustenance for 4 days and it was starting to take its toll. He was shaking from the withdrawal, his eyes were ultra focused on nothing, he could hardly even think straight. It was probably why he was now stepping through the door of the Shoten as quietly as he could.

Suddenly wishing that he had changed in to his soul form, he padded as lightly as he could over to the first shelf. Looking around and keeping alert for sounds of the residents waking up until he was satisfied, he reached for the first jar. They looked like ordinary human sweets, so he dug in. Grabbing handfuls at a time he went into his sugar frenzy.

Barely trying to stay quiet as each sugary morsel passed his lips. He moaned lightly as his addiction was met, slowly building the pleasure he received from his indulgence.

He moved on to the next jar, and the next and the next; clearing the entire shelf. He looked over to the opposite side of the shop, instantly eyeing the lollipops. He usually avoided these, as it took longer for the sugar to get into his system – but tonight he had the urge to take it slower than he had been. The thought of licking and sucking on the tasty treat was ideal.

He grabbed the jar, reaching around the jar for a particular flavour. Cola. He really disliked the strawberry and cream ones, the taste of the cream blocked out the sweet strawberry. With the Cola, he could feel the fizz on his tongue, tickling his taste buds into a frenzy.

He undid the wrapper and placed the lollipop in his mouth, tongue coming out to meet it slowly. Rolling it around with in his mouth, spreading the flavour around his mouth. Completely unaware of the hungry look he was getting from the shadows. Or the flow of blood proceeding from the nose hidden behind a fan.

---

Urahara Kisuke was a simple man, running a simple sweet shop; slash shinigami goods store. But who cares about details. What was important was the delectable being before him and how he was stirring the heat pool in Kisuke's abdomen. The filthy images running through Kisuke's head were getting hotter and more explicit as Ichigo provided the sounds that further urged on his arousal.

Kisuke remained calm and collected. It would not do to completely scare the living daylights out of Ichigo right then, Kisuke had to be clever and ease the boy round to his way of thinking. This was an opportunity he could not afford to pass up on or mess up.

He had had his eyes on the substitute shinigami for a while now. He watched as Ichigo grew older and even more handsome. And even more powerful. Kisuke salivated at the mere thought of Ichigo's reiatsu flaring. He could get off from that alone!

Kisuke trained his focus on the way that damned lollipop dipped between Ichigo's soft lips and groaned lowly at Ichigo's pleased sounds. He had to act now or he'd pounce on Ichigo before the boy had a chance to blink.

'Ah, Kurosaki-kun! How nice of you to visit on this fine evening.' He put on his silly façade, catching Ichigo off guard. The lollipop paused against his lips in horror.

'Urahara … - san.' Ichigo barely breathed, hoping that it was just his imagination. That he wasn't seeing Urahara standing in the corner in his usual attire. Complete with striped bucket hat and fan.

'Kurosaki-kun? Was there something you wanted? Needed?' Now Ichigo was sure he was dreaming. Urahara's voice was odd. Lower than usual and almost … sultry. Lustful. The look in his eyes was similar to Ichigo's when he eyes up the largest sundaes in his favourite ice-cream bar. Which he had been banned from, but that wasn't important. A shiver ran over his skin at this look.

Kisuke moved forward into the light, his face hidden by the fan and shadow of his hat. He was reluctant to remove them, using them as a barrier from devouring the strawberry whole. He had to restrain himself from doing that. Though the boy – young man – was so tempting, it drove him insane just thinking about it.

'Uh … n-n-no ..' Ichigo stuttered out. Kisuke groaned to himself. The kid was too cute for his own good! There could be perverts out there just waiting for the chance to take advantage of his innocence!

'Are you sure, Kurosaki-kun? You seem very intent on putting me out of business.' He looked pointedly at the shelf of empty jars and boxes.

'Uh, sorry 'bout that.' He blushed, remembering the lollipop poised at his lips. He lowered the hand down, looking apologetically at Kisuke. 'I'll pay for it anyway I can.'

Urahara considered how he should phrase his answer. Somehow, 'You can start by giving me an action replay on my cock,' didn't sound the best way to begin. He settled for something more subtle, something that even naïve Ichigo would blush at cutely.

'How about I get something hot inside you?' Ichigo's jaw dropped, almost losing the lollipop from his hand. (1)

'W-Wha-?' He barely stuttered out. Kisuke smirked at his reaction, the cute blush dark enough to see in the shadows of the Shoten.

'Tea, Ichigo-kun. My, my you are a naughty boy. Anybody else would think you came here to accost this poor, sexy shopkeeper.' He waved his fan dramatically, hiding his amused smirk from the clueless boy.

'T-T-Tha …. that's not why I'm here . But, uh …'

'Tea?' Kisuke asked with an amused chuckle.

'Please.' Ichigo looked a little relieved, the scare had sobered up his urge to ransack the rest of the Shoten. He followed Kisuke into the back, thanking any higher being that Urahara was so understanding, albeit rather perverted.

When Kisuke had finished, he gestured for Ichigo to sit at the small table, sliding in right beside the boy. Ichigo blushed again at the close proximity, biting his lip in a way that made Kisuke want to pounce on him.

'Now, Ichigo-kun.' He began softly. As much as he wanted to cut straight to chase and have the 'action replay', he also wanted it to be entirely of Ichigo's choosing. Kisuke would not push Ichigo into doing anything other than what the young man wanted. That and a defensive Isshin was a scary sight for any shinigami old enough to remember the man in his captain days. 'Why were you raiding my stock?'

Ichigo looked away from Urahara's inquisitive stare, the intensity of it making him feel a little hot under the collar of his t-shirt. He sighed and explain the whole tale to Urahara, who listened intently to his problem.

Or at least he tried to. Kisuke caught the words 'addiction', 'sugar', 'heat', 'frenzy' and various others that created his own personal film reel of a very naughty Ichigo doing very naughty things. Kisuke's desire to be there was becoming too hard to control, _and that wasn't the only thing_.

Ichigo could feel it flaring up again. He hadn't realised that there was sugar in his tea until the sugar monster in his head was rampaging and protesting for more. Ichigo gripped the low table to stop himself from running back into the front of the store to continue his raid, his knuckles turning white from the strain. Kisuke noticed this and gave the teen a questioning look. The look went unnoticed as Ichigo's eyes were screwed shut. Kisuke raised his own tea to his lips as he waited, caught off guard as Ichigo jumped upon him pushing him to the ground. Needless to say, Kisuke's tea went every where including all over himself. But Kisuke's attention wasn't focused on the burning of the liquid. Oh no. He was more preoccupied with the heat that was pooling in his groin from the heated stare he was getting from Ichigo.

'Ichigo-kun?'

He didn't get an answer as Ichigo bent down to lick the tea off of his exposed collar bone, lapping it all up in lustful precision. A now hatless Kisuke raised himself onto his forearms, his body still beneath Ichigo's, and took a sip of the remaining tea in his cup. Ichigo had latched onto his lips before he could set the cup down on the low table.

The kiss was quick and chaste. Ichigo had pulled back in horror as he realized where he was, what he was doing and how aware he was of the semi pressing into his stomach.

'Urahara-san?' Ichigo looked even more confused as the man shook his head.

'Call me Kisuke, please? And if you're not going to finish what you started, then you'll leave me with no choice, _Ichigo._'

When Ichigo made no move, Kisuke stayed true to his word and moved up to captured the young man's lips in a heated kiss. Ichigo's eyes fluttered closed as he became overwhelmed by the traces of sugar on Kisuke's lips, parting his lips as the dexterous tongue probed the seam of his lips. Kisuke's tongue urged his to 'play' with the invading muscle. Ichigo moaned as his growing erection came into contact with Kisuke's through their clothes. Kisuke smirked into their kiss, cupping Ichigo's cheek and pulling him closer. His other hand snaking around the lithe waist, going under Ichigo's shirt to trace patterns along the smooth skin of his back. Ichigo arched his back at the touch, moaning again as the hand began to pull the t-shirt off, breaking their kiss for a second to completely remove it. It spurred Ichigo on, increasing his urge to fully taste Kisuke. He pushed Kisuke's tongue back in to his mouth and lapped at the hot wet cavern.

'Mmm, Kisuke you taste soooo good.' Ichigo kissed his way across Kisuke's jaw as Kisuke's hand worked it's way to the front of Ichigo's jeans. Palming the erection, Kisuke looked into the chocolate eyes filled with lust and want. He had to be sure.

'Ichigo, do you want this? Once I start, I don't think I'll have the willpower to stop.' Ichigo whined in approval, grinding into Kisuke's hand to exercise his desire.

'Please, Kisuke. Nhgh … I want you so bad.'

'Good. Bedroom, now.'

Kisuke pulled Ichigo up into his arms, the teen latching on to the side of his neck with his sweet lips. Kisuke moaned lowly as he hooked his arms under Ichigo's knees, pulling them to wrap around his waist. He walked back towards his room, keeping a tight hold on Ichigo's legs to stop him from rubbing against his erection too much. It sounded insane, but Kisuke knew if the delicious friction didn't cease before they reached his room than they would never get there.

The second they were through the door, Ichigo reconnected their lips and reached down between their bodies to tug at the tie of Kisuke's green kosode under his dark green haori and throwing it over his shoulder. Instantly moving to push the garments off of Kisuke's body, even as he was being lowered onto the futon by said man.

Kisuke smirked at Ichigo's eagerness, letting the teen slide his kosode off of his shoulders and down his arms. Kisuke threw it to the side and went to work on Ichigo's jeans. Hastily tugging down the zip, never breaking his connection with Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo raised his hips as Kisuke pulled the denim obstruction off Ichigo's long legs, leaving him in black boxers with the tiniest strawberry on the right leg.

'Cute.' Kisuke murmured into Ichigo's neck as he planted kisses there.

'But they look better off …' Ichigo's breath tickled against Kisuke's cheek and he lost it. Screw easing Ichigo in gently, he was miles ahead and already taunting Kisuke with his perfect body.

'This works two ways, Ichigo. I'll give you what you want, right after I get what I want.'

Ichigo nodded, whining wantonly while Kisuke rolled them over. Ichigo ground down, kissing down the skin on show and delighting in the sweet taste that Kisuke seemed to be coated in. Kisuke watched as Ichigo made his way closer to his cock, hardening at the thought of the soft lips stretched around his pulsing erection.

He reached for a few things by the side of his bed. He let Ichigo pull his trousers down, lifting his hips as Ichigo pulled them off revealing that Urahara liked to go commando. Before Ichigo went back down to taste the new uncovered skin, Kisuke caught his shoulder and pushed him back slightly. Groaning at the heated look Ichigo was giving his hard-on, Kisuke ripped the condom packet with his teeth and rolled the condom down his length.

He looked between Ichigo and his cock suggestively. Ichigo took the hint instantly, shifting backwards so he was level with the object of his desire. Kisuke and Kisuke's body had been on his mind for quite a while now. He had pushed it aside at first, blaming it on his admiration for the man who had made all his crazy plans possible. But as time went by, it became more impossible for him to ignore the firm muscles beneath the shop-keeper's loose clothes. But now, with Kisuke bared before him and willing to let him indulge in his fantasies, he was sure that it was far more than admiration. He lowered his head, his eyes locking onto Kisuke's, and licked at the cock experimentally. He moaned in delight when he tasted the chocolate of the condom, heat pooling in both their groins as the vibrations travelled there. Ichigo watched as Kisuke's head lolled back, his hat falling onto the futon.

Ichigo returned to the erection before him, taking the head into his mouth. He sucked at the heavenly flavour that flooded his taste buds, moaning as he bobbed his head further down, eager to taste more of the 'chocolate'. Kisuke thought he may turn into a pool of chocolate himself as Ichigo sucked on his cock like an expert. He seriously hoped that that wasn't true and that Ichigo was just a natural, but he'd save that for when he could think more clearly. Even if he did completely liquefy, if Ichigo kept sucking on him then he would eventually enter Ichigo's sinfully hot body. Which was Kisuke's end of their unspoken deal.

He grunted as he came, pulling Ichigo back up to claim his mouth once more. Ichigo took the rough treatment in his stride, bucking his hips in to Kisuke making his need clear.

'Now for my end of the bargain, Ichigo.'

He moved so Ichigo was lying on his stomach beneath him further up in the middle of the bed. Ichigo moved so his arms were resting beneath his head, rubbing his leaking erection against the futon in some hopes of relieving his aching need.

Kisuke chuckled lowly at Ichigo's eagerness, nipping the skin between the younger man's shoulder blades. He ran his hands down Ichigo's sides, reaching his hips he pulled them up before him, sliding the boxers down and off Ichigo's legs. Gently nipping at the pert cheeks revealed. When Ichigo's moans increased in volume, Kisuke reached for the bottle of lube he kept by his bedside. Flipping the lid he poured a generous amount on one hand, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it. He circled Ichigo's entrance with his index finger pushing it in slowly.

Ichigo gasped at the sudden intrusion, still moaning through his surprise with his urgent need. Kisuke added a second lubed finger, pausing at the pained gasp and stretched his fingers apart slowly. Searching inside Ichigo's entrance for the spot that would give the young man the pleasure he desired.

'Ahh! Kisuke!' Kisuke pressed the spot again, receiving more noises that went straight to his re-hardening cock.

Kisuke added a third finger he pumped the digits into the awaiting entrance, preparing Ichigo as thoroughly as he could without causing Ichigo too much pain. Once he deemed Ichigo ready, Kisuke lathered his aching cock in lube and lining up at Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo felt the blunt pressure and bucked backwards eagerly for what it promised. The stretching had hurt but he knew that Kisuke would never intentionally hurt him when it came to something as important like this. He disregarded the fact that Kisuke had _actually _been the death of him as a mere detail. He was too far gone in the need to be full and writhing.

Kisuke chuckled at Ichigo's impatience and if his own had been greater he would have teased the younger male until he was begging. That was not the case as the tables had been turned. He pushed forward into Ichigo's willing body.

'Ichigo, so tight.'

He hadn't pushed in further than the head of his cock and he was afraid that he would come at just that. The intense feeling of Ichigo's muscles tensing along his length were as sinfully as the noises coming from Ichigo's mouth.

'Kisu- … hah, fuck Kisuke!'

Kisuke leant down to kiss the back of Ichigo's neck in a soothing manner, trying to calm Ichigo down. The kisses worked their magic as Ichigo began to relax, panting harshly into his crossed arms. Beads of sweat ran down the gentle dip in Ichigo's back, Kisuke took great pleasure in licking them up as he waited for a confirmation of some kind to carry on.

When Ichigo wiggled a little, Kisuke took that as his incentive to slam the rest of the way in. He instantly captured Ichigo's lips over his shoulder to muffled the scream of surprise. He reached beneath Ichigo's body to grasp his erection, pumping it steadily to distract Ichigo from the burn in his tight passage.

Ichigo's scream of surprise quickly turned into moans of pleasure as Kisuke rocked against his prostate. Kisuke took that to mean his berry was ready. He drew Ichigo's hips up so that he could spread his knees wider, pulling Kisuke in a touch further.

'Nghgh … Kisuke move! Please move!' He cried as he brought from the kiss, his swollen lips parted as his panted.

Kisuke drew completely out and thrusted straight back in without a pause or chance for Ichigo to recover. Not that Ichigo sounded in anyway against the sudden harsh tempo, from the sounds that were coming out of his mouth he was only eager for more.

'Ah, Kisuke~! Harder!' Ichigo's keening moans of pleasure only furthered Kisuke's desire to fill Ichigo's tight contracting passage with his erection over and over again. The feeling of being inside Ichigo was so addictive he didn't know how he had lived without it before. Of course he had had lovers before, but none were as beautiful as Ichigo. He couldn't help but comply to Ichigo's heated lust filled demands.

Ichigo was at the point of exploding from the amount of pleasure Kisuke was lavishing on him, wave after wave racked his body as his sweet spot was hit point blank. The dual stimulation from Kisuke added to the feeling of hot lips on his neck and shoulders was almost too much for Ichigo. He was bucking back into Kisuke's thrusts with wild abandon.

Gripping the sheets beneath him with one hand, he reached around to pull Kisuke's lips to his once more. Drawing Kisuke into a heated kiss as their pace became erratic.

'Kisu … I need – I need... hah ah.'

'Tell me, Ichigo. Loud and clear.' Kisuke knew what he wanted, he wanted to hear Ichigo calling out his name as the boy came. Making no mistakes about who was giving him all this pleasure.

'T-T … fuck! To see ... nghgh see you, Kisuke!'

Kisuke pulled completely out and flipped Ichigo over, sparing no time he entered Ichigo again picking up the rough pace in seconds. Ichigo's loud moans became loud ramblings as his mind blurred. He gripped at Kisuke's blond hair and smashed their together once more.

In over a century Kisuke had never felt so alive, it was corny but he didn't care. He finally had Ichigo, and he was never going to let him go.

'Kisuke … I'm gonna – gonna.' As soon as Kisuke moved his hand to Ichigo's cock, Ichigo let out a half scream.

'Kisuke!' He came into Kisuke's awaiting hand and Kisuke followed straight after as the Ichigo's internal muscles clamp down on his cock. After a final thrust Kisuke flopped down on to Ichigo's sweat slicked body, claiming Ichigo's lips in a chaste but passionate kiss.

He rolled over to the side, taking a sated and satisfied Ichigo with him. He didn't want to pull out of Ichigo just yet, contented enough to lie there with Ichigo in his arms. The hot breath against his neck tickled his skin a little and Ichigo was more than appreciative for Kisuke's soothing touch on his lower back.

'How's the cravings?' The question surprised the spent teen, so it took a few minutes for him to click on to what Kisuke was asking him.

'Oh. They're gone now.' Kisuke chuckled a little at the sleepy response.

'Well, from now on I'll be your Sugar Daddy. So every time you feel a craving you can indulge in my candy.' Ichigo snorted lightly into Kisuke's neck.

'Way to ruin a moment, Kisuke.'

'You know you love it – me - really, Ichigo-kun.' Ichigo moved in closer to Kisuke's body as his own began to rapidly cool down.

'Yeah. Love you too, Kisuke.'

* * *

AN: Well that was a whole lot of crazy. I hope I didn't get them too OOC.

(1) I do actually know a male steward who says that to every other man who gets on the planes when he's pouring tea and coffee during flights. Amazingly he's not gay, though it has been questioned many a time.

FlamingOrangeRose -x


End file.
